Doremi's Boyfriend is a Junior High Student?!
Doremi's Boyfriend is a Junior High Student?! is episode 39 of Ojamajo Doremi Opening Doremi gracefully enjoys the autumn scenery surrounding her. She narrates that a special event has come to her, and she is very surprised. Premise An older boy suddenly gains a crush on Doremi! She couldn't be happier; but while Aiko and Hazuki are suspicious, there are other people who have become unhappy with this sudden event. '' Summary Rushing to school, Doremi is thrown down when someone skates past her. She is instanly smitten by the boy who caused it and she decides to watch him for a few minutes as a girl joins him, followed by another girl she recognizes from school, Maki Higuchi. Remembering she is late, Doremi runs off; unaware of the pictures being taken of them. After school ends, Onpu is putting away her things to leave for the magazine interview she's to be in and in her hurry, Aiko sees that she forgot her textbook. Since they have homework Doremi volunteers to catch up to Onpu and give it back. Realizing how late she is, Onpu runs to a safe location in order to transform and fly to work; unaware that the boy Doremi saw earlier happened to see her, and being a fan he wanted to get a closer look. As this is going on Doremi runs by, then stops to see him and curiously observes him. After Onpu changes into witch form, she is startled hearing his voice. She mentally scolds her carelessness but because she's in a hurry, she flees after claiming she saw a UFO and points in a random direction. The boy looks and she takes off, and in order to get him off of her tail she casts magic on him to get him focused on someone else. The boy sees she is gone and he turns around to leave, heading down the steps to find Doremi there. He instantly becomes attracted to her and tells her his name, Shuzou, then claims to love Doremi and asks her to go out withim. Doremi is stunned by this but Onpu -who was preparing to leave- notices them. As she doesn't have time for it now she takes off. At the Maho-do, Doremi tells everyone that she is dating Maki's brother. While it's a little strange, everyone -except Pop- is happy for her. She asks to leave earlier today as they made plans, but Majorika refuses since she needs to focus on work and improvement. Doremi ignores her and takes off. At the Harukaze household Doremi talks with Dodo as she puts on facial products and discusses his sudden confession. She contemplates how odd it is that he could have fallen for her when they never formally met or spoke, but she decides not to think about it and leaves the bathroom. Haruka confronts Doremi about her missing mask and Doremi admits she used it, earning her a scolding; but Doremi is too happy to care. The next day Doremi talks things over with Hazuki and Aiko when she spots Maki in the hallway. She goes to inform her of what happened, but they are suddenly crowded around by their classmates and curious students as Maki expresses confusion. Doremi is forced to tell everyone what happened, but Tamaki claims she's lying. Doremi argues that she isn't and taunts her, and they begin to bicker until Kotake angrily tells them to go outside if they want to keep this up. Onpu walks into the classroom and says nothing other than stopping to observe them for a moment. During break, Maki expresses doubt over what happened, stating that he shouldn't like Doremi, but Mika. Unaware that Shimakura had been eavesdropping on her, she heads outside and Shimakura begins to make prints with the pictures and information she got. After school, Tamaki confronts the ojamajo with this update and claims that his real girlfriend is Mika- not Doremi. Aiko and Hazuki inform her that the information isn't from a reliable source so it doesn't prove anyhing, and Onpu walks by pointing out she witnessed the event in person, causing Tamaki to accuse him of being a two-timer. Maki angrily shuts her up by saying he wouldn't do that. Later, Doremi takes a walk and she notices Maki by herself. Maki isn't mad at Doremi though, saying that he would never lie so it must be true. Doremi asks about Mika out of curiousty and Maki explains that they are very close friends who met through inline skating, but there isn't anything going on between them. Doremi meets up with Shuzou and they hold hands while walking home. She is very happy until they pass by two older girls, who mistake them for siblings rather than a couple. This leave sher very confused. After grabbing heir skating gear, Shuzou helps Doremi ry to learn how to inline skate. She keeps injuring herself but he claims she is doing well, encouraging her to keep trying. Mika, who came by to join him is shocked by the display and she leaves. The duo continue skating until they see how late it is, in which they decide to stop. They make an agreement to meet up the next day as it is Saturday, and Doremi waves him off. Unaware to the both of them, as Shuzou makes his way home the spell wears off. He is very confused and wonders what is going on, but he panics as he recalls telling Doremi he loved her and wonders why he said that and why they hung out for the day. At home he begins to think about his time when Maki comes by to mention what she heard at school. He is shocked and in disbelief, then recalls that before this he followed after Onpu to get an autograph for Mika, then everything went blank. The next morning Pop informs everyone that Doremi will not be coming due to her plans with Shuzou. Majorika is peeved about this since she ''should'' be there working, but everyone tells her to give Doremi a break because this doesn't happen very often. It's then Onpu comes inside and asks where Doremi is, and after being told she remarks on how well her magic did, revealing what happened when they express concern. Meanwhile, Doremi is at the skating area with the lunch she made, waiting for Shuzou to arrive. As his is going on, he is shown spying on her from a distance worried over how to handle the situation; he doesn't want to hurt Doremi, but he really cares for Mika. He sits down and attempts to come up with an answer on how to explain that he made a mistake to her, but he sees Mika approaching him, only to run away again. He gives chase, leaving a hurt Doremi behind as she realizes what happened and the others show up to see how she is doing. Onpu explains what happened but she doesn't appear to feel bad, saying that she at least had some fun while it lasted. Aiko tells her off for this, but Doremi claims that while she is sad, she is also happy because she did poorly at inline skating and knew it would be hard to deal with every day. It's probably for the best. It's then Majoruka shows up with Majorika and Lala. She scolds Onpu for using forbidden magic, but Onpu states that she'll be fine because of her charm. Majoruka warns her that it won't work forever, but Onpu pays it no mind and claims it isn't her problem, taking off when the trio decide they want to mend the broken feelings between the siblings and Maki. Casting Magical Stage, the girls lure the trio into a strange place in the forest and Majorika, wearing a costume pretends to be a woman who will extract evil spirits from people. She claims Shuzou has one in him and as a result it made him confess to a random person. Shuzou thinks this is weird and hardly believes them, but because he felt strange the prior day they might be right. While hitting Shuzou with her tassled items, the girls make a "''ghost" appear and she hits it a bunch of times until it vanishes. She then stops, claiming to have chased the ghost away. Annoyed with this display Mika storms out and Shuzou gives chase, and in her hurry she forgets to check her skates. She runs from him and skates very fastly down the nearby hill as he continues, and she panics realizing her skate has come loose; but rather than collide with a tree, she runs into Shuzou and they both fall over. He asks if she is okay and sees he has been hurt, so she checks on him as he claims it was his fault as he hasn't been able to properly tell him her feelings. He confesses to liking her, to which Mika asks if the ghost made him say that. They share a small laugh as the girls spy on them, and Doremi makes a remark, leading Hazuki to say something that causes her depression. Spells *''Go fall in love with another girl'' *''Have all the affected people gather here'' Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *In the picture of Maki with her brother, her colors momentarily swapped with Mika's. *Shuzou's left eye looks different from his right when he looks for the UFO Onpu claims she saw. *As Aiko tells off Onpu for what she did to Doremi, Hazuki lacks the back portion of her hair. Trivia *Doremi comments that it is her ninth autumn, implying that since the series began she had a birthday. *When Doremi confesses to Maki about her brother, Kotake can be standing away from everyone with a frustrated expression. This could imply he was jealous. *This episode originally aired on Halloween. *In the 4Kids dub this episode was originally skipped in its initial broadcast. Several months later it was released as an episode. Category:Onpu episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Doremi episodes Category:Episodes